Cats of the Clans Wiki talk:Character Art Project/Approved 5
Solarwind(W) - Approved Constructments?--'Nightshine'Ü 05:07, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Really good! Lighten the shading some though [[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 06:04, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Re-Uploaded lightened shading--'Nightshine'Ü 06:32, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Looks awsome :) CBA? [[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 03:46, April 6, 2010 (UTC) None; Approved [[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 22:42, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Blossomcloud(W) - Approved I'm happy how this turned out. Constructments?--'Nightshine'Ü 05:07, April 2, 2010 (UTC) This is just how i pictured her! darken the ear pink on the right side. :) EchoKit 12:36, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Re-Uploaded darkened her left ear pink--'Nightshine'Ü 06:32, April 3, 2010 (UTC) CBA? Midnightpelt ♥ 19:35, April 6, 2010 (UTC)! None; Approved [[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 22:44, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Brookpaw(A) - Approved I did the same kind of design as Darkpaw. Constructments?--'Nightshine'Ü 20:45, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Amazing. Just darken the tabby stripes on the tail, I can barely see them. Midnightpelt ♥ 14:53, April 5, 2010 (UTC)! I love this, Nighteh. :) Add some small stripes on her stomach, and her face, as well as what Blue said. [[User:Icestorm123|'Ice']][[User talk:Icestorm123|'Spring is ']] 15:49, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Re-Uploaded darkened tail stripes. I didn't put stripes on her belly because of the way she is facing--Nightshine{ 03:27, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Comments before approval? (This reminds me of Heathertail's image on WWikia.) Midnightpelt ♥ 17:42, April 6, 2010 (UTC)! None; Approved [[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 05:22, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Moss (MC) Approved Here is Moss the Medicine Cat!!! Constuctments??? P.S. There is 2 Discussions and some CBA's so this should be under the limit. StarpeltLook at the stars02:49, April 5, 2010 (UTC) CBA'd images still count. This is over the limit. But I guess it's fine because of what happened earlier. Blur the shading and ear pink some more-- Nightshine{ 03:17, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded '''I never thought about it was always under the limit... Sorry ... Blrred ear pink & shading~ StarpeltLook at the stars 14:02, April 5, 2010 (UTC) It's ok, Nightshine; we don't have to enforce the limit so strictly. For this image, darken the herbs and eye color a tad. Midnightpelt ♥ 14:49, April 5, 2010 (UTC)! Awesome! :D Just blur the ear pink some more. [[User:Hawkfire98|HAWKFIRE98]] 15:01, April 5, 2010 (UTC) '''Reuploaded '''Anything else ??? StarpeltLook at the stars 23:11, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Make the ear pink a little bigger--Nightshine{' 00:27, April 6, 2010 (UTC) '''Reuploaded '''Constructments??? StarpeltLook at the stars 22:44, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Darken the shading on the legs and blur arm shading some more--Nightshine'{' 01:04, April 7, 2010 (UTC) '''Reuploaded 'Anything else??? ''LOL Constructments??? StarpeltLook at the stars 03:14, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Blur the chest shading a bit more--Nightshine'{' 03:53, April 7, 2010 (UTC) 'Reuploaded~ Anything else???...??? LOL Constructments?>?Starpelt]]Look at the stars 17:57, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Great! CBA?--Nightshine{' 21:17, April 7, 2010 (UTC) None; Approved [[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!]] 19:55, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Glow (PH) Approved I tried something different with the highlights... I'm not sure if it's good or bad. What do you guys think? [[User:Nightfall101|'''Goldfall]][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Meet me at the end of the rainbow!']] 03:05, February 26, 2010 (UTC) the ear pink is ihave no idea but its strange. and the highlights are beautiful! Echo Rocks! My Talk! 03:15, February 26, 2010 (UTC) Okay, strange like how? The color, or the position? [[User:Nightfall101|'Goldfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Meet me at the end of the rainbow!']] 18:46, February 26, 2010 (UTC) the position looks strange. i thought it would be on the right side on the edge. if you get what im saying;) Echo Rocks! My Talk! 21:03, February 26, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I see what Echopaw is saying. Make it thinner, and make it so it doesn't fill up to whole ear... stretch it down more, and make it thinner. Midnightpelt ♥ 23:16, February 26, 2010 (UTC)! Please work on this or it will be declined.--'Nightshine'Ü 04:51, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Blur the highlights and shading more. Hawkfirelikes to PARTAY!! 23:41, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded: Sorry it took so long, better? [[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 20:31, March 15, 2010 (UTC) Make the nose darker--'Nightshine'Ü 19:41, March 20, 2010 (UTC) And also get rid of the ear pink. This blank isn't supposed to have any.--'Nightshine'Ü 22:52, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded: I darkened the nose, but I would prefer to keep the ear pink [[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 23:28, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Darken the shading. The highlights look kind of weird--'Nightshine'Ü 02:51, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Please work on this or it will be declined--Nightshine{ 01:14, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded: I darkened the shading. Sorry it took so long, I've been a bit busy lately [[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 03:24, April 7, 2010 (UTC) The highlights look strange. I think the ear pink should be gone--Nightshine{ 00:21, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded: Well, I blurred and darkened them but that's the only thing I can really do. As for the ear pink, I would really prefer for it to stay [[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 04:04, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Okay. CBA?--Nightshine{ 05:49, April 8, 2010 (UTC) None; Approved. Lol, it feels wierd approving my own image XD [[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 22:21, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Sunwing (W) Approved There's one discussion, and two chararts in the CBA stage, so this should be okay. I couldn't resist putting this up, I'm so proud of it :D [[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 06:11, April 8, 2010 (UTC) I love it! Darken the back shading a bit more.--Nightshine{ 14:20, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded: Thanks! Darkened back shading [[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 20:09, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Awesome. Comments before approval?--Nightshine{ 23:52, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Lol, again, approving my own image XD [[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 22:26, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Libertypaw (A) Approved I likes this one :) [[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 22:48, April 7, 2010 (UTC) AMAZING! Make the torch more straight, and darken shading. --[[User:Nightwhisker98|'Nighty']]ThunderClan! 22:51, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded: Darkened shading, and straightened torch [[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 23:06, April 7, 2010 (UTC) I think the torch should be in front of the paw so it looks like she's holding it. Moonpelt ۞ 02:54, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded: How's this? [[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 03:03, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Looks awesome! Can you make the crown bigger? Also darken the ear pink a bit.--Nightshine{ 03:19, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded: I darkened the ear pink, but I don't think I can change the crown any. Trust me, I've tried XP [[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 03:59, April 8, 2010 (UTC) I think it looks good! Now I'd maybe darken the eye color a bit. You don't have to I just thought it would look good. Otherwise very nice job!!! Moonpelt ۞ 16:59, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded: Thanks Moon! I darkened the eye color a bit [[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 20:13, April 8, 2010 (UTC) I think it looks good now!!! I'd say CBA but I'm not a senior warrior yet... LOL Nice Job!!! Moonpelt ۞ 00:14, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Nobody commented on it when I made it... ): Jk. This is great. ^^ Midnightpelt ♥ 18:22, April 9, 2010 (UTC)! I agree. CBA?--Nightshine{ 00:16, April 9, 2010 (UTC) None; approved--Nightshine{ 04:01, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Snowfall (A) - Approved Ugh, who is going to roleplay her? Anyways, here she is. I cannot blur the shading anymore. [[User:Icestorm123|'Ice']][[User talk:Icestorm123|'Spring is ']] 01:17, April 2, 2010 (UTC) This is great! I love the shading you did on his face :) Just darken the ear pink and add a highlight to the tail.--'Nightshine'Ü 01:27, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded, thanks Night. :) [[User:Icestorm123|'Ice']][[User talk:Icestorm123|'Spring is ']] 01:32, April 2, 2010 (UTC) On Snowfall's article, it says Snowfall is a she-cat. This is a tom blank XD [[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 03:40, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Icy i changed my mind, I will rp her. :) EchoKit 13:00, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Echo. As for Nighty, OHMIGOD, I AM SUCH AN IDIOT. [[User:Icestorm123|'Ice']][[User talk:Icestorm123|'Spring is ']] 16:38, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded. [[User:Icestorm123|'Ice']][[User talk:Icestorm123|'Spring is ']] 18:03, April 5, 2010 (UTC) The ear pink is too much of a pig-pink. (LOL) Make it more darkish-pinkish-grayish, I can't really think of a more proper way to say it. Look at any approved white cat's ear pink. Midnightpelt ♥ 19:37, April 6, 2010 (UTC)! I copied the color from Whitestorm's deputy image on WWiki. Pinkish grayish is more of a black cat's ear colour. Any comments about the ear colour? [[User:Icestorm123|'Ice']][[User talk:Icestorm123|'Spring is ']] 01:46, April 9, 2010 (UTC) I think this is fine. CBA?--Nightshine{ 02:33, April 9, 2010 (UTC) None; approved--Nightshine{ 04:01, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Skypaw (A) Approved I'm not sure how I feel about this. What do you guys think? [[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 06:16, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Your patches are lovely, if you could just lighten him up a touch? Right now, the black seems to be part of the lineart. Midnightpelt ♥ 23:37, March 29, 2010 (UTC)! Hey guys? Pixlr is being really stupid. It won't let me lighten the black part of her pelt for some reason. Should I re-do her? [[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 08:05, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded: Nvm, redid her. I like this one better, what do you guys think? [[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 23:55, April 1, 2010 (UTC) It's not easy to see the lineart on her face, and the chest/belly looks a little too smudgy. I don't see that much shading either. Try adding another patch or two to the haunch and tail--'Nightshine'Ü 04:25, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded: I added highlights, atempted to fix the chest, and I added a patch to her haunch and tail [[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 00:51, April 3, 2010 (UTC) The lineart looks a little smudgy on the chest. --Nightshine{ 23:48, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded: I think the chest looks a whole lot better now XD [[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 20:06, April 8, 2010 (UTC) I think this is ready now. CBA?--Nightshine{ 02:40, April 9, 2010 (UTC) None; approved--Nightshine{ 04:01, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Goldenwing(W) - Approved Constructments?--'Nightshine'Ü 18:07, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Ohhh, amazing as always, Nightshine. Just blur the white transition, highlights, and darken the shading. [[User:Icestorm123|'Ice']][[User talk:Icestorm123|'Spring is ']] 15:51, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Beautiful! Just do what Ice said! 18:34, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Re-Uploaded darkened shading, fixed highlights and blurred white tip--Nightshine{ 03:24, April 6, 2010 (UTC) The white tip looks a bit too creamy. Midnightpelt ♥ 19:34, April 6, 2010 (UTC)! Re-Uploaded made tail tip whiter--Nightshine{ 01:08, April 7, 2010 (UTC) CBA? Midnightpelt ♥ 18:24, April 9, 2010 (UTC)! Loveshine(W) - Approved Constructments?--Nightshine{ 03:19, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Amazing! Darken the ear pink, and darken the heart on her shoulder a bit [[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 04:00, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Re-Uploaded darkened heart and ear pink--Nightshine{ 00:23, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Love''ly, Nightshine. Haha, bad pun. xD CBA? Midnightpelt ♥ 18:21, April 9, 2010 (UTC)! None; Approved [[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!]] 21:11, April 10, 2010 (UTC) None; Approved [[User:Nightfall101|'''Nightfall]][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 21:06, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Mousefang (BC) - Approved I made the collar brown because she used to be Brownie. Constructments?--Nightshine{ 03:58, April 7, 2010 (UTC) I don't see anything wrong with it! Wonderful ''Job!!! StarpeltLook at the stars 18:02, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Lovely, Nightshine. Just how I pictured her. c: Just make the teeth on the collar more yellow-white. Midnightpelt ♥ 18:13, April 7, 2010 (UTC)! '''Re-Uploaded' made teeth more yellowish--Nightshine{ 00:26, April 9, 2010 (UTC) CBA? [[User:Maplefern|'Maplefern']][[User talk:Maplefern|'Carrying the ']][[User talk:Maplefern|'torch...']] 20:55, April 10, 2010 (UTC) None; Approved [[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 00:33, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Leader Blanks - Approved Sorry it took so long. Okay, I traced these off a picture on the internet. I can draw cats on the computer, but I can't draw them realisticly. So, how are they?[[User:Nightfall101|'Goldfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Meet me at the end of the rainbow!']] 20:37, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Great! All right, they seem a bit fat, like their bellies stick out. The longhairs seem a little bulkier, especially around the chest and butt. The tails are a bit thick, and the hind paws seem kind of pointed and thin. Make them look like the the front paws. These are really good though. Midnightpelt ♥ 22:45, February 24, 2010 (UTC) I'm working on them, but I won't be here this weekend. You can temporarily decline them if they're taking up space, but I'll be back either late Sunday, or Monday. See y'all then :) [[User:Nightfall101|'Goldfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Meet me at the end of the rainbow!']] 21:23, February 26, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded: Phew! Guys, I'm so sorry! Finally! So, how are they now? [[User:Nightfall101|'Goldfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Meet me at the end of the rainbow!']] 07:00, March 12, 2010 (UTC) The long-haired ones still look a little bulky in the butt, and alitte in the chest. Other than that, they are amazing! [[User:FirePelt|'火の星']] 13:53, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded: I tried to fix the butts on the long hairs, but I wasn't sure what you meant by alitte [[User:Nightfall101|'Goldfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Meet me at the end of the rainbow!']] 08:22, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Absolutely beautiful...these are toally ready to be approved! Hawkfirelikes to PARTAY!! 23:41, March 14, 2010 (UTC) I forgot to fix the back paws, Blue do you still think I should? [[User:Nightfall101|'Goldfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Meet me at the end of the rainbow!']] 00:12, March 15, 2010 (UTC) Make the back paws bigger and rounder. Maybe add some whiskers as well--'Nightshine'Ü 00:28, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Okay, but I was gonna do whiskers but none of the approved blanks have whiskers at all. Should I still add them? [[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 05:23, March 16, 2010 (UTC) I guess not--'Nightshine'Ü 19:41, March 20, 2010 (UTC) The line art is thicker at the ear tips on the long hairs. Make that thinner and also connect the line at the side of the head to the neck. I hope that made sense--'Nightshine'Ü 21:21, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded: I attempted to make the ears better. Night, do you think you could draw me a diagram for the neck thingy? And on that diagram, something for how to fix the back paws; because I've been having some trouble with those [[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 19:33, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Zoom in to see the details--'Nightshine'Ü 03:03, March 27, 2010(UTC) Someone from WWiki has used these blanks as an Easter gift. Is that bad? I told them to talk to Night about it--'Nightshine'Ü 18:02, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Woah, woah. That's very bad. I'll need to talk to them about it. Midnightpelt ♥ 21:31, April 4, 2010 (UTC)! Grrr, I told her to not use them any more [[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 00:49, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Please work on these or it will be declined--Nightshine{ 00:44, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Sorry it's taking so long, I'm working on them; I promise! [[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 04:01, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Put some whiskers... Moonpelt ۞ 14:01, April 10, 2010 (UTC) I'm not going to put whiskers. If you'll notice, half the blanks on here don't have whiskers at all. (Still workin) [[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 20:55, April 10, 2010 (UTC) The tails on the short haired are to thick, in my opinion. [[User:FirePelt|'火の毛皮']] 21:29, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded: Finally!!! I made all the changes Nightshine suggested, and I thinned out the tails more on the short-haired ones [[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 20:43, April 11, 2010 (UTC) I think these are ready to be approved. c: Adding to front page. Midnightpelt ♥ 01:41, April 12, 2010 (UTC)! Thanks, Blue! I'm going to go ahead and archive these then :) 03:02, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Snowflake (PH)- Approved This is under the limit as there are duscussions, so, I'm back! What do you think of my first PH in forever? I hate how the highlights turned out . . . blah. Møųşëţąłőŉ!! 15:06, April 3, 2010 (UTC) This is amazing! Just blur where the white meets the grey a little more. --[[User:Nightwhisker98|'Nighty']]Meh kitteh is hoplessley confused... 15:08, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Blur the gray tranisions more. [[User:Icestorm123|'Ice']][[User talk:Icestorm123|'Spring is ']] 15:58, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded. I blurred as much as possible. 16:38, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Darken the shading a bit more--Nightshine{ 00:29, April 6, 2010 (UTC) There's some blurred lineart around the neck. Midnightpelt ♥ 19:33, April 6, 2010 (UTC)! Reuploaded. 'Sorry bout my siggy, too loazy to transfer today. 15:19, April 10, 2010 (UTC) This is awsome, Mousey! CBA? - Nightfall None; Approved 20:11, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Skywind (W) Approved I'm pretty proud of her, but I like her apprentice version better XD [[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall]][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 05:02, April 11, 2010 (UTC) I don't see anything wrong. [[User:Maplefern|'Maplefern']][[User talk:Maplefern|'Carrying the ']][[User talk:Maplefern|'torch...']] 11:17, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Looks awesome! Just make the belly white and blur the ear pink a bit more--Nightshine{ 17:21, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded: Thanks! I blurred the ear pink, but the chest was already white. I brightened it if that's what you meant, Night. [[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 00:55, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Ah-maz-ing. =) CBA? Midnightpelt ♥ 01:34, April 12, 2010 (UTC)! Thanks, Blue! Approved 20:14, April 13, 2010 (UTC)